


The Greatest Ride

by NEKOassassin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funeral, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Minor Character Death, Orphanage, Party, Secret Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: Life is just one big ride...Ittoki Otoya Birthday Oneshot!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Greatest Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This work is without a doubt my masterpiece that's all I can say. I've been working on this for a month honestly. Also, this story has lots of spoilers from the anime and a little spoilers from the games, so watch out if you'll read this without knowing a lot.
> 
> Take note:  
> •There might be mistakes that I missed because this was written with autocorrect on and I'm lazy to actually read it again and edit. Sorry 'bout that.  
> • I/We have rights in this story  
> • The angst...  
> • Sorry for any mistakes, though. Since it's too long, I can't really notice all the mistakes  
> • Around a few thousands of these words in the story aren't technically about Otoya  
> • Take your time reading and appreciate Sunshine Boy🌻

A man and woman sat tenderly under a tree in a vast sunflower field, the woman in between the man's crossed legs as the man's chin was on her head. They watched as the sun was rose from the east and the sunflowers slowly faced it. They were smiling at the sight.

"Mitsuo" the woman called out to her partner. 

"What is it, Kotomi?" he looked at her with a worried expression, "Are you cold? Does anything hurt? It is still dawn." 

Hearing all that earned a chuckle from her, "No, I'm feeling okay at most."

"Then what—'" his words were cut off when he felt a pressure from his lips. He was kissed by his most beloved. 

She parted her lips from his, and smiled brightly, "I just wanted to say I love you, Mitsuo." 

"I love you too, Kotomi... Because of Love," He pulled her closer and placed his lips on her forehead, "I will look at no one else but you." 

The statement was followed by a laugh. Since ‘Ai Yue Ni’ (Because of Love) was the song the woman composed for her beloved.

\---

"A baby?!" a redhead looked at her sister with wide-eyes, "Koto-nee, are you serious?!" It was Kotomi’s younger sister.

"Yep, got my test results yesterday!" Kotomi answered enthusiastically, "I can't believe Mitsuo and I are about to become parents!"

"The two of you aren't even married yet!"

“Hehe.” She just continued on with her dazed happiness. She couldn’t wait to tell her lover the next they meet.

\--- 

“Mitsuo,” The current president of the agency that ‘Shining Saotome’ was in called out that certain idol to his office, “I heard that… you currently have a romantic relationship with your composer, Kotomi-san. Is that true?”

“Yes, I was pretty sure everyone in this agency knew.” He said the truth quite bluntly. He wasn’t hiding it at any case.

The president sighed, “Mitsuo.” He griped. He was obviously disappointed and all the idol was doing was wonder about why he was disappointed, “I’ll be blunt. What would you choose: Your career as an idol or your relationship with Kotomi-san?”

“Both of course.”

“I’m sorry but you can only choose one.” The man sternly ordered. It was finally clear as daylight.

“Huh? Why?!” Mitsuo roared as he slammed his hands on the president’s table. His dense self finally understood where this conversation was going and he wished he didn’t have to continue.

“You’re an idol. You aren’t allowed to be in relationships. The only lovers you should have are your fans. No one else.”

“That makes no sense!” He kept on shouting, complaining. His love for Kotomi was everything to him. He wouldn’t want to be separated from her… “Aren’t I allowed to love Kotomi!”

“No. You aren’t!” It was the president’s time to shout. This was the first time he did so to his number one idol. His roars were new to Mitsuo’s ears that he flinched. “You should understand. It’s for that woman’s sake too. She’ll just be bitten by backlash if your relationship was discovered!”

He was right…

\--- 

After all his work was finished. He returned home. His thoughts were jumbled after that conversation. He was truly troubled for someone as eccentric as he was. He didn’t want Kotomi to be harmed because of his career, but at the same time, he loved his career that makes people happy. He loved being an idol who makes people smile… 

He returned to his shared apartment with his lover to be greeted by her with a wide hug, “Mitsuo!” he hugged her back. This warmth. He couldn’t let go. He held her tighter in his arms. His actions were definitely intriguing, “Is something wrong?”

He let go her, and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, “It’s nothing. I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” He patted his belly as a gesture. 

“Okay. Take a bath first if possible. I’m not finished cooking. I’m sorry.” She laughed nervously. She was about to tell him about a certain something.

“Is that so? Then I’ll take a bath first.” He walked to the stairs since their bathroom (as well as the bedroom) was upstairs.

That being said, she couldn’t take the look on his face any longer, “Also,” he stopped in his tracks and took a small peek of her, “I have good news later while we eat so,” She wants him to be happy for that news too, “If you need to complain about something, do it while we eat. I don’t want you to look so dejected while I’m so happy.” 

“Kotomi…” 

“I know you don’t like it when I say this, but” She showed a melancholic smile “Share some of your pain with me.” This woman in front of his eyes was definitely irreplaceable. That’s why…

He couldn’t help but feel sane when around her, “Got it.” he flashed her a bright smile, “I really love you, Kotomi.”

“I love you too!”

After being out of sight and in the bathroom, he laid himself in the bathtub just to lose the smile from a while ago. Was his decision right? He didn’t know. He really loves being an idol. It was his dream to become one, and here he is now. One of the top idols. THE Top Idol. But he truly loves Kotomi more than anything. Won’t being an idol make people happy? But if he were to back down now, he would, without a doubt, be bitten by backlash, along with Kotomi, “Kotomi…” 

He finished his bath after a few minutes and went back down to her, “Ah, you were quite quick on your bath. I’ll dry your hair if you want.” She took his towel from him and started ruffling his hair with it. “Your hair grew a bit longer. I should cut it later. Do you mind?” He shook his head. Of course, he wouldn’t. He’d give the world to her if she wanted.

“Let’s talk, Kotomi,” he turned to her and smiled. That smile was so soft, she blushed a fair shade of red even though she was quite used to him by now. They both sat down in front of each other on the table, about to partake in dinner, “Your sister visited today right?”

“Yup. She asked me how we were doing these days. She’s still a bit worried on us living together.” She chuckled. Well, the weak and fragile younger sister has to look out for her active and reckless older sister or who knows what will happen.

“She has the right to be worried since I can do anything I want with you when out of her sights.” The man snickered. He then recalled the sight of the younger sister continuously shouting his name as she blocks him from even going near her sister when they first started dating. She loved Kotomi as much as he did, he knew that.

Her blush right now was greater than the one from a while ago, “Mitsuo!”

“Sorry, just teasing you. I really like it when you blush sometimes.” His expression then took a drastic change when he finally gathered the courage inside him to say 'that'. His face was stern, without a doubt. “Kotomi, I want to talk about something.” He paused for a second to see her reaction which was just straightening herself up and looking at him intently. “The thing that has been worrying me today.”

She smiled, “What is it?” She was all ears for him, “You can tell me anything.” She was happy that she had the chance to make his day. This night couldn’t be better than any other. Take note: She WAS happy. She HAD the chance.

“I’m… going to quit being an idol.”

The woman grew wide-eyed. Why did he want to quit..? Wasn’t being an idol his dream? “Mitsuo. What are you saying? You just started. This was your dream!” 

He explained the events that happened earlier that day, she was about to object before he continued, “If being an idol means that I have to leave you then I won’t continue this dream. Don’t worry about fans rampaging or something like that. I’ll definitely protect you. Your sister too.” He went to her side of the table and embraced her tightly, “I won’t leave you no matter what. I really love you, Kotomi. More than anything in this world.” 

“Mitsuo…” she didn’t want to be swayed by his affection right now. She loved him a lot too, that’s why…

“I’ve graduated high school already.” He mumbled, but was still audible for Kotomi. She wondered what he was talking about, “We can bring the younger sister too…” What in the world? “A different country would be nice too… I can support you two.” Ah... He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him a bit, “Kotomi, run away with me.”

Those words were her limit, but still smiled for his sake, “Mitsuo, I love you.”

“Kotomi!” He pulled her towards him to kiss her forehead, “I love you so much!” He thought she agreed.

The next day. He went to work normally. He planned to tell his boss that he’ll quit the next day instead because he doesn’t want to cause drama right now since he still hadn’t heard the good news from Kotomi yet. They completely forgotten about it because of their conversation. Kotomi promised to tell him the next day instead, when he was finished with all his work. So, right now, he was happily walking and skipping about while heading home. He truly was ecstatic for her news. He also had something for her too…

A ring.

He really was out of his mind at the moment. But what could he do? He was a man in love with his girlfriend, who was in love with him too. They wanted to spend their life together. It was obvious.

He hurried home. Thinking of how she’d react made him more excited. Upon arriving at the front door of their apartment, he slammed the door open wide. "Kotomi!" No answer. He went to their bedroom to see it was empty. 

"Is she out today?" he walked to the cabinet to change his clothes, "That's right, the little sis came to visit her again. That must be i—" he was bewildered at the sight. All her clothes were gone. He glanced side-to-side, only to notice that lots of Kotomi's belongings weren't there. He grabbed his phone and dialed her. 

"Come on, Kotomi. Please answer." this was what came out of his mouth for the tenth time in total of his five unanswered phone calls, "Kotomi..." he gave up on calling and decided to look for her himself. 

He grabbed his coat, and ran to the door. He stopped. A note was pinned to the door. How come he didn’t notice it earlier?

'Please fulfill your dreams and be a pro. I’m really sorry. Please be happy. — Kotomi.'

"Ko...tomi..." his legs lost all energy which caused him to kneel on the floor, bending over and crying hysterically. ”KOTOMI!!!"

“I’m an idiot.”

\--- 

"Congratulations, Kotomi-san, it's a boy!" the doctor cheered for her. Kotomi was currently at a nearby clinic in their hometown. Currently in her fourth month of pregnancy, finding out the gender of the child inside her was definitely a must, “You’ll be giving birth around early April so watch out around that time, okay.”

"A boy, huh..." she was exhausted. Since the baby had already started kicking, she barely had the rest. Or so, that was her own excuse. 

"Kotomi-san." 

"Yes?" she looked up to the doctor to see a worried face. Why is she making that face? She thought, “Is there a problem?”

The look on Kotomi’s face was in pain. Anyone would’ve noticed it at any case, "Do you want this child?" the doctor bluntly asked. 

"Huh?!" she was bewildered to her question. Why wouldn't she want her own child, "What do you mean?"

"You look depressed. I really recommend you go to a psychiatrist."

"There's no need, really. I'm just… worried for my sister who's been taking care of me despite her poor health." it was an obviously lie with the tone of her voice. 

"How about your husband?" upon asking that question, she earned an indescribable rare expression, "Oh. I'm sorry for the insensitive question." The doctor paused for a moment, before asking, “Do you want someone to talk to? I’m a single mother myself. My lover left me when he found out about my pregnancy. At first, I didn’t want my daughter, but of course, I came to love her in the end. I’m glad it’s the same for you.”

She hesitated, “...Do you know Shining Saotome?” 

“The idol that just debuted a few months back?” Kotomi nodded, “What about him?” she didn’t know what would come to her ears that moment.

“He’s the father of this child.”

“Ah…” She processed her situation and came to a conclusion that they were forced to break up. The doctor knew that the entertainment world was cruel, but this was too much, “You must’ve really loved him, huh.”

Kotomi began crying, “I love him. For so many years. I supported his dream too… He shines on the stage so much I had to let go of him.” She tried to wipe away the still flowing tears from her eyes, “Even though… he wanted to run away with me too…”

“So that means… you left him voluntarily?” she nodded.

"To be honest, I was thinking of my child more than Mitsuo. If he were to quit, he would be bitten by backlash. I don’t want that of course. Even if we did run away, we would eventually be found, and our child will surely be labeled as a scandal of an idol. I didn’t even tell him of this child.”

“That’s the life of a mother, Kotomi-san.” She patted her back. Kotomi continued to cry… She couldn’t help it. She definitely didn’t cry in front of her sister, because she’ll have more to worry about. She was glad that the doctor volunteered as a talking partner in this situation.

After all her tears stopped, Kotomi decided to head home, “I'm going home now. Thank you for your time" she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Take care." the doctor waved goodbye before the door closed. “Kotomi-san really loves that man… I wonder how the child will take it…”

\---

There was Kotomi, in her eighth month of pregnancy now, home alone because her sister had work that day. She's been worried for her for a while now. Her younger sister took the role that of a parent and took care of Kotomi while she was pregnant. She even worked extra shifts to earn money for the child. Despite the child being hers, she couldn't do anything but take care of herself to protect the child. She was despaired in guilt. 

"Dear child," she caressed her now large tummy, "I haven't decide a name for you yet, right?" she felt a slight kick from the baby, "Hehe, you can understand Kaa-san, huh."

The television channel showed her lover, Mitsuo, singing Ai Yue Ni. Even though Kotomi was always told by her sister to forget about Mitsuo, she couldn't help but still watch him from afar. She loved him too much, and secretly prayed, when he retired, when he grows older, he'll search for her and embrace her and their child. 

But... 

"Son, become a sound that will connect us to your father..." she pleaded. She couldn’t. She doesn't want this child to grow up without a father. She and her sister didn't have parents or any other family member. She knew what it was like not growing up with complete love and she didn't want this child to experience it. 

She cried for the child and herself. "Mitsuo. Please come to me. Please come to this child. Please. Please. Please." but reality hit her hard. He won't come to them. 

"Become sound, huh," after the few minutes of crying, she finally stopped and chuckled, "Become... Sound... Otoya... I guess your name is going to be Otoya."

((If you need clarifications on this click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11jvpYuKOxGytG3cdKjvkejCuI48gu7RKwBzi-p7DAxY/edit?usp=drivesdk)!))

Never thought that the next day, April 11th, would be the day the child would be born. 

\---

From a silent home of only two sisters to a loud home with crying child inside... 

"Otoya," Kotomi carried the child in her arms and patted his back to calm down, "W-w-what happened? Did a mosquito bite you?"

After a few minutes, he stopped crying which earned a sigh of relief from the mother. It was midnight, she panicked into lulling him since she didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

"Koto-nee," her tired sister was standing by the door frame, "You shouldn't panic, you know."

"But Otoya's crying will disturb the neighbors."

"They said they didn't mind remember. If anything, they say they're happy that this place might become livelier with that kid." she sat on the bed and gesture her sister to sit with her. "Come here. Give me Otoya. You didn't have much rest these days,"

"No," she gently pulled her hands away from her, "You should rest, you've done too much for me. I can't hold you back anymore."

“It’s not a problem. I like you and Otoya. I want to help you.” she gently swiped the child from her sister, “C’mere, kid.” 

Otoya laughed when his aunt lifted him up gently into the air causing Kotomi to panic. “Hey Sis! Be careful! Otoya’s still two months, you know!”

“Two months and you’re still not used to his cries.” She stopped so that her sister won’t have any more worries, “Geez, Koto-nee. You’ll grow up to be a protective mom, I’m sure. I bet Otoya will be as reckless as his dad though.”

“Mitsuo is not reckless. He’s just very energetic.”

“Same thing.”

“Geez!”

\---

"Sis, just for one month. Take care of Otoya for me. I got a job from abroad and their pay may be worth for your medicine. Not only that, it’s to compose a few songs. It’s perfect for me."

"Koto-nee, there's no need...*cough*… I can… *cough*… handle myself." her coughing after didn't convince Kotomi at all, "This is nothing."

"Sis, I will repay your kindness from when I was pregnant until now." she hugged her tightly, "Please let me."

"But..." she had an unsatisfied expression on her face, "I did all those things because I needed to repay you as well... Ever since Okaa-san and Otou-san died, you were the one who worked day and night for me. Even though all I did was lie in my bed—"

"And stay alive." Kotomi continued the statement herself, "Sis, staying alive isn't easy, you know. Because of your illness, you've struggled everyday to stay alive. And you being alive was enough for me to keep on working for your sake and mine."

"..." she hesitated before nodding in agreement, "One month. Then come back." she wiped the forming tears on her eyes and laughed to look straight at her big sister's face, "If you don't come back soon, Otoya will definitely think of me as his mom by mistake."

"Heh. I know."

A week has passed since their conversation, it was the day of Kotomi's flight. She already prepared all necessities for her work and self-care and is about to give her farewells. 

"Koto-nee, take care." the three of them were by the door, with the younger sister holding Otoya in her arms, "Stay safe."

"I know." After putting her shoes on, she face her sister and kissed her cheeks, following another kiss for her son on his cheeks, nose, and forehead, "I love you two. I'll be back soon." 

She walked out the door waving goodbye without looking back. She didn't notice that her son was raising his arms in attempt to reach her. "We love you too." her sister answered, embracing Otoya tightly. 

Who knew that that would be the last time they would see her, and 'I love you two. I'll be back soon.' would be the last things they heard from her. 

Ever since that plane crash... 

\---

"Oba-san..." a child of the age three, asked the woman who was continuously coughing, "Are you okay?"

"Otoya..." she ruffled the child's hair weakly, "Yes, I'm okay. It's just a bit cold."

"I'll go turn the room heater on." he ran to look for a stool he could stand on to reach that heater. After turning it on, he returned to his aunt, “Is this okay now, Oba-san?”

"Yes. Thank you, Otoya. Sorry for the trouble.” 

"Don't worry. I like you a lot, Baa-san. I like helping you too!"

"Is that so." paying no attention to her outside appearance, she was both happy and guilty. Where was this child's parents... This love isn't mine... She placed a kiss on the kid’s forehead. These were the times she like showing affection to his nephew. The times she remembers her sister. 

"Otoya, do you want to go to a sunflower field?" 

"Sunflower field?"

"Yep. It was your mother's favorite flower. Mine as well." True. It was their favorite flower. She and her sister had so much in common that it was hard to tell them apart if it weren’t for their faces. She wondered if that child would be the same as his mother, “After winter, there’s spring.”

“Spring?” he wondered why spring and sunflowers are related. He was just a child after all.

“Spring is the best season for flowers. I know a certain place back at the countryside where lots and lots of flowers are located and a whole field of sunflowers,” she stood up and went to the shelves to find a certain album. She opened it, and took out a picture, then returned to the child, “See. This is the sunflower field where your mother and I would go to just to see the sunflowers face the sun.” He handed the picture as she sat down.

“Sunflowers face the sun?! Wow!” He took a close look at the picture as his eyes glimmered like stars. The child was truly curious. “I wanna go! I wanna go!”

“Sure, after winter,” She had a certain plan for that time that will definitely make the child jump in joy. She smiled at her own thoughts.

“Winter is until March right? That means April is the beginning of spring, right!” …He might’ve found out already though…

She let out a sigh of exasperation, “You caught up with my plan, Otoya.” She patted his head “You’re such a clever kid.”

“We’ll celebrate my birthday in that place!!!” Otoya cheered much like how his aunt imagined the sight. She truly loves this child a lot, but still think he would have gotten better…

\--- 

“I’m sorry, kid.” They were in a hospital. A doctor approached the child who was tired after carrying the collapsed patient by himself to that hospital, “Your aunt has to stay at this hospital for a while.”

He was sad, but didn’t want to show it since he was always told to smile by his aunt, “Don’t worry, Doctor-san. But is it okay for me to stay here too?”

“How about your parents?”

He shook his head in disagreement “I don’t have any.” His response made the doctor flinch, “Oba-san takes care of me, so I want to take care of her too.”

‘This child…’

The doctor ruffled his hair, “Sure. I’ll prepare an extra bed in your aunt’s room. Tomorrow morning, wake up early to go back home and get clothes for the two of you.”

“Kay!” he took the doctor’s hand in his and shook it, “thank you for taking care of my aunt. Please make her healthy again so that we could go to the sunflower field she talked about before.” His hands were shaking, “Make her healthy again, Doctor-san. Please…”

The sight was hard for the doctor. He looked like he was about to cry but still smiled for his aunt. He was strong. That was his only comment for him.

\--- 

“Oh, the poor child.” Murmurs all around him. Every single one of them kept saying kind his aunt was and how sad the child was… 

It was his aunt’s funeral.

“Otoya-chan,” an old lady, who, in his memories, was the florist in the town he lived in, patted his back gently, “Are you… okay?”

‘Of course I’m not okay. Are you blind?’

“I’m okay… I knew this would… happen…” He forced a fake smile, in which disgusted the other people. How could he be smiling? They thought. Why wasn’t he crying? Why is he just sitting there? Did he even care about her?

Why couldn’t they see that his smile was broken? Why didn’t they notice all the sadness that was in him? Why?

Before sundown, everyone had already left, “Otoya-chan,” the same lady a while ago called him. She was the last to leave and decided to tell him the town’s decision, “ready your things. You aren’t allowed to live alone in your age, and no one seems to want to take you in. You’ll be sent to an orphanage at the city on the day after tomorrow.”

He nodded in agreement. If anything, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He didn’t want to remember all the happy memories that will definitely break him when he recalls them.

“See you.” When the door shut, the now 4 years old child immediately locked it and ran to his room, jumped on his bed and hugged his pillow. He clenched it tightly as he cried and cried. He was now alone forever. He doesn’t know his dad. His mom and aunt were already gone forever.

‘Please…’ the tears kept on flowing, ‘Come back…’

\--- 

Later that previous evening, he already started to pack all essential things, like his clothes, mini bank, brush, and a few albums. He decided the following day he would clean the home before it’ll be empty for a while. Today, the day he was to be sent to the orphanage:

“Hello,” a lady kneeled to Otoya’s height, “you must be Ittoki Otoya-kun, right?” he just nodded in response. “I’m the director of this place. Call me Sensei, alright, Otoya-kun?” he nodded yet again which made the director think he might be a troublesome kid. “Let’s go in and meet the other kids.” She extended her hand for him to hold onto, but he didn’t do what she expected and walked ahead.

The two arrived in a room filled with kids of various ages playing with one another until disturbed by the opening of the door, “Sensei!” all the kids ran up to her to greet her. All said their ‘good morning’, then was followed by a kid who pointed at Otoya standing behind the director, “Huh? Who’s that kid?” he asked.

She kneeled over and grabbed Otoya’s shoulders, “This will be your new friend, everyone,” she pulled him forward towards the other kids, “Come on, introduce yourself.”

“Ittoki Otoya.” he said, coldly, without looking at the other kids.

Most of the kids got scared by his tone, ‘Scary…’ they thought.

The director already felt the tense atmosphere and cleared her throat to get their attention, “Um. Tell more about yourself.”

“I don’t wanna.” He answered in the same tone.

The director laughed awkwardly, “You must be tired. Come, I’ll show you to your new room.” She led her to a room right beside the playroom. When she opened the door, Otoya looked up to see how empty it was aside from the bed and desk. “You’re allowed to design your room any way you want. You kids have monthly budgets, you can save them up if you want to put anything in your room or buy clothes too. We’ll provide your breakfast at 8AM, lunch at 1PM, and dinner at 6PM. You’re free to do whatever you want today since it’s your first day, but when you feel like it, we’ll be holding classes for you younger ones, so join us.”

“Okay.” He nodded, “I’ll see…”

Noticing his dismay since a while ago, and that he even scared some of the kids, she decided to speak up, “Otoya-kun.” He faced her, “If you’re in pain, it won’t hurt to talk about it.”

“You won’t understand how I feel…” the director was taken aback and was convinced that this child should be left alone for now. After the door was closed, Otoya placed his back beside his bed and lied there, thinking about what he said that day, “I’m an idiot, aren’t I? No one will come near me if I keep on doing this, but everyone is better off not caring about me anyway.” He laughed silently as tears were dripping from his face to the bed sheets he clenched tightly. This was him for the rest of the day.

\--- 

Even after a few months in the orphanage he still didn’t smile. All attempts to make him laugh, smile or anything all ended with him lashing out in his room, not that anyone knew. He always wondered why would they even try. He didn’t want to smile. Why can’t they respect his decision? He wants to smile only with his aunt. No one else. Why doesn’t anyone understand? Because no one could understand him. But one of Otoya’s action really pushed them to their limits…

“Otoya-kun, would you like to go to a sunflower field?”

“A sunflower field? Why?” 

“I asked some people from your town on things that would make you happy,” Why is she bothering? “A lot of them said that I should bring you to a sunflower field.” Why now?! “You made a promise to your aunt before she passed away. You still haven’t fulfilled it yet, it seems.” Then why would you care? “Otoya-kun, let’s go there tomorrow, okay?” she held his right hand which was immediately slapped by his other.

“Stop bothering me!!!” Even young children have their limits. “Why are you even trying?!” he kept on shouting that his throat started hurting, “I don’t want to go to that sunflower field! I don’t want to go if I’m not with Oba-san!” He couldn’t take all the pity that was being placed on him, “I don’t need anyone to help me! I have had enough of all your pity! Why can’t anyone understand?!”

*slap*

“Otoya-kun. Even I had enough with your ignorance.” The director left the room with a pained expression, shutting the door as loud as possible.

\--- 

The months soon turned into years, Otoya was now 6 years old. Getting ready to enter elementary school. He still couldn’t get along with the teachers and as far as he is concerned, he still hasn’t apologize to the director for slapping her hand.

“Sensei, I’m sorry.”

“Otoya-kun, the opening ceremony is tomorrow and I think that you should really sleep now.” It was way past bedtime. He was caught playing soccer by himself at the playground despite it being nighttime. He grew very fond of soccer after seeing it on television once and eventually started playing by himself at night when no one saw him. 

Getting back to the topic, he is to become an elementary student in a school nearby. Of course, all expenses are funded. “Oh. I’ve forgotten about that.” He purposely forgotten about it because he didn’t want to go to school at all, he didn’t want to be in another unfamiliar place, “The school I’m going to isn’t the same as the others right? Why though?”

“Well, do you remember that man who came to visit us last month?” he nodded. “He grew interested in you and decided to fund your education. He asked us what your interests are. We told him you were interested in soccer these days, so he decided for this school.” Well, that school does have a sports club. 

“Oh, is that so. That school is a private school too. That person must be really nice. I’ve got to thank him next time I see him.” But wait… He’s forgotten his face. It’s been a month already and he only took a glimpse of him so he really doesn’t remember that person’s face. He panicked internally. “Sensei. I’m going to sleep now. Good night.” 

“Good night.” She turned off the lights and shut the door.

He prayed that he’ll dream that man’s face that night before giving in to the need of sleep.

\--- 

“Red head over there.” the teacher pointed his pen at Otoya. It was homeroom. The teacher was currently calling students to introduce themselves. Common practice if I say so myself. They were asked for their name, age, birthdate, likes, dislikes and trivia.

“Here.” He stood up from his chair and rose his hand, “My name is Ittoki Otoya. 6 years old and born on April 11th. I like sports and curry. I don’t like black coffee. That’s all and I hope we get along.” He turned to the rest of the class and bowed before turning back to the front and sat down.

“Such a monotonous child, I see.” The teacher laughed. He was a stupid teacher for not keeping his thoughts to himself. “I hope we get along too.” He continued calling other students.

“So that’s the orphan.” One of his classmates said. If he remembers correctly, that was one of the teacher’s child. No wonder he knew.

“How in the world did he get into a private school?”

“I heard he was payed off by a really rich man.”

“Eh??? That’s unfair for other orphans.”

Geez! Isn’t there a place in this world where rumors don’t exist? It’s just the first day and there are already rumors of him. He heard their voices but payed no attention. Well, he did mind it. It was frustrating now. Can he get along with the kids who just said those chatters? He didn’t entirely hoped to get along with anyone though.

“That’s everyone,” he looked around the room to familiarize himself with his homeroom students and smiled after doing so, “Everyone, let’s have a fun year together.” Everyone replied aside from our main kid ‘Yes, Sensei!’

The day flew by quickly. Otoya just sat still in his chair despite hearing continuous backbiting from others. When other kids, nice ones at least, approached him, he would either answer questions asked by them as quickly as possible or didn’t even took the time to glance at them. He was labeled as the cold kid on the first day of shhool. After school, Otoya went to register for the sports club so that the efforts of the man who paid for his education won’t be in vain. He plans to be one of the best athletes in that school for his elementary years to be sure too. Of course, to him, friends weren’t really essential.

\--- 

And like same, time flies quickly and it’s been months now. His education was going well at any case– If it weren’t for rumors of him. Sigh. Rumors were like wildfire that spread around quickly. He didn’t mind it a first but the problem was that it’s gone out of hand because it’s children we’re talking about. Their imaginations were huge. But the most irritating rumor was “The person who funds for Ittoki Otoya is actually a human trafficker who sold other orphans just for him. Their relationship is still unknown, but it is said that Ittoki Otoya blackmails the man.” He was insulted, who wouldn’t be?!

“I don’t like this school anymore,” he became more depressed ever since he heard that rumor. He didn’t even knew who the person was. But he was sure that he doesn’t sell kids and that he was a kind person. Now, he was discouraged too even be in that school because even the people in the sports club believed that rumor. He hasn’t told anyone in the orphanage about his situation yet, since he currently has no one to talk to.

That being said he enjoys his club a lot because he was actually a very energetic and talented player and he was praised by a lot of teachers. Well of course, for fellow lower elementary students, they were jealous. It was human nature at most.

“Not only is someone paying for you. You’re a natural talent. It’s annoying. Why don’t you just leave?” Those words were his limit. He went home depressed. He decided to take a detour like going to the park or something to clear his mind. Being in a place with a lot of people really works for him. Though when there are kids who happily play with their parents, of course, as an orphan, he craved for love too.

“It’s been 6 years now, everyone, hasn’t it! I’ll be singing my favorite song now. So please listen to ‘Ai Yue Ni’!!!” The man on the screen cheered. As he said those words, even the people on the street stopped just to watch on the screen. To listen to him. That man was…

\--- 

“Hello everyone!” the person on the television shouted. “It’s Shining Saotome, you’re favorite idol! How’s everyone doing today?”

“This person.” Otoya’s enthusiasm from a second ago dropped, at least not because of the man on television but because of his aunt’s reaction, “Do you know this person, Oba-san?”

She nodded her head and smiled, “Shining Saotome is an idol your mother liked a lot. I liked him too.” She recalled the memories of first hearing his voice when he sang a lullaby to her when she was once admitted to a hospital to calm herself down. She really loved that voice. She had really wished that he and Kotomi would’ve still been together so that she could watch them smile everyday with Otoya. “His voice had always been brimming with love. All the songs he sang. All the love in them too. Your mother and I really loved it all.”

“Then you like idols like him?” 

She nodded. “Idols give dreams to people just by singing songs to them. Your mother was always in a dream like state whenever she watched him. I ended up being captivated by his presence as well.”

“Is that so...” He stood up and took a pen, an acted as if it were a microphone and held it close to his mouth, “Then, I’ll sing like an idol for you, Oba-san!” He sang and sang different songs. They were mostly nursery rhymes at most. Though, he was already an idol in her aunt’s eyes seeing his bright smile and hearing his melodic voice. Like father and son, she thought.

\---

… the one who inspired him to sing.

“The idol Oba-san liked, huh.” This was the first time he actually observed his movements properly. Look at his face intently. And listen to his voice. The man on the screen started singing his debut song, “So this is the voice Oba-san and Oka-san liked…” He grew fond to the harmony of the voice and the song. The love in the song was felt entirely too. “The song is perfect. This voice suits it well, too.” His dejected look from a while ago was definitely gone after hearing the song, “Shining Saotome, huh.” He smiled.

After hearing that song, his life has, without a doubt, became brighter from there and after…

\--- 

“Where in the world is Otoya-kun?” the director kept pacing back and forth in front of the entrance of the orphanage. She didn’t notice at all that the child hasn’t come home yet until they had dinner. Otoya usually stayed in his room whenever he arrived from school, she thought today was not an exception. Many of the staff and middle school kids went to search. A few police officers helped as well.

“Sensei, what are you doing outside?” she was cut off from her train of thought after hearing a familiar voice. She turned to voice immediately.

“Otoya!” she ran to him and hugged him tightly, “Where have you been?! Oh, you don’t know how worried I was. Everyone else too.” They don’t know what would happen if they couldn’t find him.

“Sensei… Can’t breath…” Otoya complained. She let go of him, letting him distance a bit. The woman took a thorough inspection on the child’s body. She grew wide-eyed at the sight of a bruise on his arm and scrape on his knee.

“Oh, dear. What happened to you?!” She grabbed the child to carry him, “Come, let’s get some bandages.”

“Sorry. There was this cat on the tree and I tried to pet it, then it attacked me so I fell off. I didn’t think that cats can be scary sometimes.” He laughed nervously as he told his story, “I also ended up sleeping at the park. I was surprised I woke up so late that it was already sunset.”

“Otoya-kun” the director stopped at her tracks, making Otoya wonder what’s wrong. She embraced him, “You’re… smiling! You’re laughing! I can’t believe it…” Today, just a month before Otoya’s second year in the orphanage, was the day where he first smiled in front of the director, “Thank the gods…” she kept on crying as Otoya patted her back to comfort her.

“Sensei, I’m really sorry for everything that I’ve done…” There were tears forming in the child’s eyes, “Even though you were so kind me. Even though you’ve always watched over me.” The tears finally fell, “I’ve just been a bad child who never cared about others’ efforts for me. I didn’t care how they were feeling too. I’m so sorry for everything. Really…”

“You’re still just an unknowing child of course. I don’t mind at all. You were just in pain. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You really don’t have to.” She wiped the tears from his eyes, “That laugh that came out of your mouth was enough to prove our efforts weren’t wasted.”

“Thank you… I love you, Sensei!”

\--- 

He started getting along with a lot of his classmates after he started smiling everyday. Even the ones who started the rumors of him grew fond of him. His smiles were certainly drawing everyone’s attention. He then got along with almost everyone in their grade. Even his fellow sports club members were drawn to him. But of course, everyone was shocked at the drastic change in personality of the kid. But seeing him, they couldn’t say it was fake at all. 

It seems that the director noticed Otoya's fanning over Shining Saotome. That everytime a new song of his releases, she'd buy Otoya a copy even if she had to wait in line for a day. Well, despite that, 'Ai Yue Ni' will always have a a special place in his heart. He'd listen to it every time he was feeling down. That song had always lift up his spirits in any situation so far.

Overcoming all hurdles and graduating from elementary came middle school. Middle school was very fulfilling for him. He was praised for his skills in soccer. Singing became a forte for him too. Around this time too, he learned how to dance and always performed outside of the orphanage for some extra cash to buy gifts for others. The three years were a tough ride too along with the drama of the staff of the orphanage when he said he wanted to move out after graduating. They agreed that he’d move out when he was in high school, meaning after 11 years in that orphanage.

Oh, and about the man who paid for Otoya, he was still doing so to the end. Even when he moved out, the watching eyes of the man never left Otoya. He still wondered who he was though. That being said, he had dreamt of him one time. He was a little bit over the top when he thought that the man who visited that one time was Shining Saotome. Maybe it was just because he idolizes him a lot, so maybe a secret desire of his was that he was the kind man. Of course, he did wish that one day, when he will become an idol, the sound that he’ll create would reach that kind man, his mother and aunt in heaven, and his father which he had no idea where he was. He also prayed that he would become an idol like Shining Saotome who had just retired when he was just 10. 

Then there comes Saotome Academy where he met all the people that changed his life. Nanami Haruka and Jinguji Ren from the day of the entrance exams. Ichinose Tokiya from the time they moved into the dorms. Shinomiya Natsuki, Hijirikawa Masato, and Shibuya Tomochika on the first day of classes. Kurusu Syo from that time when they did their first assignment. Then after all that drama in a single semester, they finally graduated and became the group ST☆RISH.

Then there came the master dorms and their ‘Senpai Group’ that will, in the near future, become their rivals, QUARTET☆NIGHT. Kotobuki Reiji, the frantic idol. Kurosaki Ranmaru, the passionate idol. Mikaze Ai, the perfect idol. Camus, the professional idol. And don’t forget about the meeting of the mysterious foreign prince, Aijima Cecil, who once was like a little brother figure to Otoya. Who knew though, that he would have been part of ST☆RISH before long.

Then on the same day when the new ST☆RISH was formed, which after months of gaining more popularity from the fans, they were nominated for the Uta☆Prince Brand New Award, which led them to meet their rival group, HE★VENS. Though of course, their hard work beat skills and won! 

Then came the Triple S decisive concert. They reached out for a revolution and made the cross-unit project a success and prove their growth to their president, Shining Saotome, and QUARTET☆NIGHT. Though all efforts were blasted away on the day of the decisive concert. An entirely new HE★VENS barged their way into the concert, though was disqualified. QUARTET☆NIGHT proved victorious in this stage with their evolution. But, to no effort from HE★VENS, but their fans’, the decisive concert will be held once again by the end of the year which will include this new HE★VENS.

ST☆RISH and HE★VENS were assigned to duet projects after a load of unexpected turns of events, including this. Though of course, there’s no way QUARTET☆NIGHT would lose to their juniors and made a bond that was greater than all others.

The duet project came to life here on out. Ichinose Tokiya and Otori Eiji with their “Mighty Aura” drawing everyone to them. Kurusu Syo and Hyuga Yamato showcasing a “Justice Impulse” to the person they want to reach out. Aijima Cecil and Amakusa Shion expressing the “Visible Elf” inside them. Jinguji Ren and Kiryuin Van searching for the “Lovely Eyes” that they have longed for. Shinomiya Natsuki and Mikado Nagi receiving a “Grown Empathy” from one another. Hijirikawa Masato and Sumeragi Kira proving that there is “Lasting Oneness” in everyone. Finally, Ittoki Otoya and Otori Eiichi, the leaders who opened the ‘NEXT DOOR’ for their members to go through to get to the next stage… But at what cost?

Was he… Was Otoya really faking all his smiles? It made no sense. Was he really convincing himself that if he smiled, he’d forget about his aunt? But how about his friends who had always made him feel happy? Weren’t his smiles essential signposts that inspired ST☆RISH and illuminated their future? How could they be fake? At the thought that he might lose everyone again, or if they knew that those smiles of his were actually fake, he broke his smile and disappeared from everyone’s sight.

That is… Like how “You are who you are”, he is who he is, right? That song really was something. It woke up the resolve inside him to make him go to that sunflower field. Go to that place where he was so scared to be reminded of his aunt. That place was where Otoya had definitely, more than anyone, felt free to do what he wants while there is still a today where ST☆RISH existed… because there is no such thing as eternity, right? You never know what happens in the future after all.

Then came the drama for their newly found friendly rivals… But that won’t stop them from performing at the decisive concert. The song that ‘she’ made. The songs that will show the way for the three groups. All he needed to do was throw it to their faces for them to see the light behind them. They performed on the same stage once more. 

ST☆RISH won!

But of course, this wasn’t the end of their journey. Those three groups, ST☆RISH, QUARTET☆NIGHT and HE★VENS, stood on the same stage once more to give all their attention to fans in the Maji LOVE Live Kingdom!!!

This was one heck of a life!

\--- 

“Party?” The nine people inside the room questioned their two former teachers in front of them. 

“It’ll be the 20th anniversary on the day that Shiny’s debut single, Ai Yue Ni, reached 20million sales soon.” Tsukimya Ringo, the cross-dressing idol, explained to the cute little things in front of him, “And it is his 21st anniversary at the same time. We’ll be celebrating of course!”

The short idol let out a sigh of annoyance, “Seesh! I’m pretty sure that the president had already planned this out years ago, knowing him.” Everyone else couldn’t agree more and just nodded.

“I know that! But come on, I’ve asked the president to let us organize the party ourselves. He agreed too.”

“Eh?! He did?” The only female idol in the room couldn’t help but feel surprised at their president’s decision. Well, Shining Saotome, has been, since they first met him, very much like the type to plan things ahead to make them as exorbitant as possible. So if anyone else plans it, it won’t be the same, I guess. 

“Yes! Now come on let’s plan right now!”

“There’s no stopping Tsukimiya anymore…” Hyuga Ryuya, the other teacher that is known as Prince of Fighting, sighed.

Okay so they’ll have the party in Shining Tower. All the staff of the agency will have a three days off of work. One for the preparations, the next will be the anniversary itself, and next is just a simple rest day for everyone. All the performers in the agency will perform too. They’ve also invited all of Shining’’s previous companions from his idol life. They also plan to make Shining sing Ai Yue Ni for them, even if they have to force him. 

They’ve also invited other famous entertainers and composers from different agencies just for more attention for this event. I mean, Shining is well respected in their agency as well as the entertainment world itself. The top idols from Raging Entertainment, HE★VENS, obviously, and the company president were also invited. They’re still waiting for a reply, because, you know, Raging Otori and Shining Saotome were rivals in their idol days, and Raging is still bitter for losing to him right after his big break. They hoped that the idol group could come at least.

“Oh, then can I bring a composer I know?” Cecil asked. 

“Mhmm… I guess that’s okay.” Ringo couldn’t care less at the moment because her mind was still planning how the decorations should be placed.

“Woah, Ceci knows other composers than the little lamb.” Ren teased the youngest one in the group. Well, for starters, he’s only ever praised Haruka’s songs for as long as they remember.

“Don’t worry, it’s just my mother after all.” That answer made everyone else look at him with bug-eyed expressions on their faces.

“A queen?!” Syo yelped. After all, his mother and Cecil himself are royalty. It was already a feat at most when Cecil convinced his father that he’d like to delay him in taking over the throne for something like being an idol. And now, the queen herself will come to their country for a simple party, “Do you intend that hundreds of guards come here as well?!”

“No, no, my mother is currently in Japan. She went with me here even before I moved to the dorms.” Cecil explained their current situation, “My uncle is the one ruling Agnapolis right now as my father is bedridden.”

“Is that so…” All of them still looked at him dumbfounded. First a prince, next a count, they actually shouldn’t be startled if they were to meet an alien at this point. They just continued on with their planning instead.

“Tsukimiya-sensei,” Haruka approached him, something piqued her interests while they were planning, “If the people from the president’s former agency will come, does that mean the one who composed Ai Yue Ni will be there as well?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” He showed a displeased expression. Almost everyone in Shining’s line of connections should’ve known this by now though, “The one who composed Shiny’s debut song quit a little after he debuted. From what I heard, she died in a plane crash a year after she quit.”

“She died?” A woman at that too. “That’s so sad…”

“Too bad. Here I thought I’d get to meet the person who created that song.”

“Why, Otoya?”

“You see, growing up, Shining Saotome’s hit song, Ai Yue Ni, was my favorite song. To me, there isn’t a song that could compare…” glancing to the side and seeing their very own composer made him realize what he just said and panicked internally, “Ah, but Nanami, your songs are always the best too!”

“Geez, Otoya, make up your mind!”

“Hehe.”

\--- 

A few days had passed since then. Today, it was finally the celebration! The floor was filled with 

“HELLOOOOOOO!!!! EVERYONNNNNNNE!!!!!!” A certain someone barged their way into the hall through the windows from above, causing many to look at his direction at that.

“President?!” after a short pause, the one who said it sighed, “Why am I even surprised?”

The moment Shining landed on the grand stage at the front, Ringo spoke up, “Start the cameras!” as those very words came from his mouth, cameramen from different areas of the hall started filming.

“This is being broadcasted?!” A few guests asked in surprise.

“Of course!” Ringo smiled at them. Quite the zealous one too.

“THANK YOUUUU, EVERYONNNE!” All eyes were at him this moment “Today is such a momentous occasion. I am really grateful for everyone who came here.” 

“Today, on the xxth day of November, I was blessed to have debuted as an idol… Not only that, my precious debut song, Ai Yue Ni, hit 20 million sales on this day too, just a year after I debuted..”

“He can actually speak normally, huh?”

“Syo…”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for all my fans who supported me. All the staff from the agency.The dance choreographers, the stage producers, my manager too, also all the composers that made my songs with love. Especially… the one who wrote Ai Yue Ni… I thank you from all the way to heaven.”

“Saotome…”

“Now, everyone! Especially all the idols in this room... Don’t think just because 20 million is a big number, you’ll never surpass me.”

“President…”

“COME OOOOOOON! DREAMS ARE BIG! BIG! BIG! BIGGG!!! I HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR ALL THE ENTERTAINERSS IN THIS ROOM… DREEEEAAAAM BIIIIIIIG!!!!!!”

Just a millisecond from that, the whole room roared, “SHINING SAOTOME!!!”

“The heck… Where in the world is Cecil. He would’ve love this speech.” Syo pointed out. It seems that their youngest member wasn't yet around. Cecil said though that he'd pick up his mother so...

“Let’s hope that someone we know recorded it.”

“Everyone!” Speak of the devil…

“Ah! Cecil!” Otoya was the first one to look at the direction of the voice calling them. It was Cecil with a woman who was clearly his mother, “Where were y–” upon getting a clearer look at the mother, he was starstruck…

‘T-t-this person… You’re kidding, right? Kami-sama…’ he took a few steps back.

“Cecil!!!” Syo, upon Cecil’s arrival closer to them, smacked his head hard, “You missed the whole speech” He took a quick glance behind him, to reveal a brunette lady, “Ah… You must be Cecil’s mother. Sorry for hitting your son.”

“No worries. Cecil is always like that.” The lady was well composed. Expected of a royal.

“Aijima-san’s habits really don’t break, huh.” Masato muttered making the others hold in a laugh.

“Nice to meet you all.” She lowered her head a bit, showing that she has not forgotten Japanese culture at least, “And I do thank you for always taking care of my son. I apologize though if he has caused some sort of trouble to any of you. Cecil here doesn’t know a lot about Japan since I’ve only told stories of it to him. And since he’s my husband’s only son. He is quite spoiled.” Her long pre-introduction literally shows how much she loves and worries for her son, “I’m Cecil’s mother. My name is Aijima Kotomi.”

Suddenly, murmurs in the hall were heard after that introduction. It seems a lot were eavesdropping, after all that woman was…

“There’s no kidding. That’s Kotomi…” –Person A

“It really is Kotomi.” –Person B

“Didn’t Kotomi-san died in a plane crash?” –Person D

“There’s no way that that woman there isn’t the Kotomi we know right?” –Person E

“In that plane crash, only her body wasn’t found right? That might be her.” –Person B

“But that can’t be her. She’s Aijima Cecil’s mother. The Kotomi we know would never love another man other than Saotome-san. If you add up the numbers, Cecil can’t be his son at any case, too.” –Person D

“But she looks so much like her…” –Person A

Tokiya decided that he should start their introductions, “Nice to meet you, um…” 

“Kotomi. Call me Kotomi. All of you are my son’s friends after all.”

“Ah… Yes…” Was this okay? He won’t be assassinated later, right? “Nice to meet you too, Kotomi-san. Along with your son, the seven of us are ST☆RISH.”

“I do know that ST☆RISH contains seven idols, but… aren’t there only six of you right now?”

“Hmm?” Tokiya took a small glance at all of them and noticed the redhead was missing, “Where’s Otoya?”

“You’re right. Otoya-kun was here a second ago.” Natsuki, being the tallest one there searched around the room, “He doesn’t seem to be here. Where did he run off to?”

“Oh…” Kotomi looked a little bit disappointed, “Even though Cecil always talked about Otoya-kun a lot.”

“You do?”

“Of course. Otoya is the one I get along best with after all.” Cecil said with great pride in his voice.

“Your son truly is insensitive.” Masato once again muttered in annoyance.

“I apologize because he has definitely got that trait of him from me.” She panicked a little bit.

Though, since she’s heard enough, she turned around to the people who were talking about her, “But is it alright to ask why my name is being mentioned in your conversation…”

“Y-y-you heard us?” Person A panicked

“My hearing can even hear pin drops for your information.” She said.

“We’re sorry. It’s just that… you’re the splitting image of the Kotomi who we used to work with.”

She sighed, “I’m truly sorry if you recognize me. Before I married my husband, I had completely forgotten my life here in Japan.” So far, she has never cared about her life in Japan, but seeing these people make her wonder a bit, “I may be the Kotomi you know because I lost my memories in a plane crash 19 years ago so I technically don't know anything about myself at the moment.”

“Then maybe you really are–!” 

She cut him off, “But I want to forget my life from before I lost my memories.” She smiled. The people just stared at her, a bit surprised, “I’m happy right now with my Cecil. If I were to remember my life from back then, I’m scared that I might forget my life with my son.”

“Ah… Haha…” Person A gave out a nervous laugh, “You’re right. You must be really happy right now, huh. Sorry for imposing in your life.”

“I’m glad you understand.” She sighed in relief. At least that was settled for now. She doesn’t want any trouble at all right now.

‘But if Shining sees her…’

“Missss Kotomiiii,” Oh no… Worst timing possible, “It’s been a whilee, hasn’t ittt.” Wha–

“Shining!” All those people panicked.

“Saotome-san.” She faced the man who called her name, “Indeed. It has been a while since we last saw each other. A year? Two?”

“HAHAHA!!!” He just laughed. Even though most of his laughs looked forced, but weren’t, this one was unknowingly forced, “Don’t sweat the details. Enjoy your time here, Your Majesty.”

“I don’t have to be a royal in Japan, Saotome-san. I’m just the plain old Kotomi who composes for herself.”

Oh. It seems there’s a certain other composer who’s been staring at her for a while now. Noticing that Kotomi stared back at her, she panicked, “Ah! Sorry for staring at you...”

“Don’t worry. You’re Nanami Haruka, right? I really love the songs that you make.”

“Thank you!” Haruka cheered, she doesn’t have a lot of fellow composer to talk to at times, so she was rare, “Is it alright to ask what kind of songs you make?”

“It’s alright. I rarely get to talk to fellow female composers at any case. I usually write…” they ended up starting a very long conversation.

“They got along fast.” Ren sweatdropped.

“I know. I’m actually frightened by it for some reason.” Tomochika backed up a bit from the two currently talking, “Haruka, please don’t leave me if you become friends with her, okay…”

“HAHAHAHA! ISN’T IT ALL GOOD? GETTING ALONG WITH EACH OTHER IS ALWAYS GOOD! HAHAHAHA!”

“I take back what I said about the president.” Syo was used to him at any case.

“Do any of you know where Otoya is though? He just suddenly disappeared.” 

“I’ll call him, right now.” Tokiya volunteered. He took his phone out and called him. After a few rings, he picked up, “Otoya. Where are you? ... Outside? Why? … You want me to come there? … *sigh* Alright. Alright.”

“What’s he doing outside?”

“I don’t know. Please excuse me, though. He asked me to come there too.”

“Alright. But hurry up. QUARTET☆NIGHT is about to perform. We’re performing right after them.” With that said, Tokiya left the group. (FB messenger reference ;-D)

The two composers still continued to talk about various things…

“You have a very calming aura around you. Like Ittoki-kun.”

“Thank you.” She appreciated the compliment very much. “That makes me more interested in the young man. I wonder where he is.”

\--- 

Tokiya arrived at the ground floor and went behind the building as he was told to. He looked around to spot the redhead, there he was, sitting under a tree, huddling his knees, “Otoya?” the redhead looked up. Tokiya flinched at the sight, “Have you been crying!?”

“It’s because of Kotomi…” that was his only response.

“Aijima-san’s mother? What about her?”

“Well… I’m having fixed feelings right now.” He breathed out a weak laugh, “I can’t choose if I’m happy, frustrated, or sad right now.”

“Why?”

“Tokiya.” His small smile was now gone as he looked at Tokiya with an expression that surely wasn’t like his usual ones, “I know my mother’s face. Oba-san always cried over her photos…” he paused a bit, “That woman. Kotomi. She’s my mother. I know it.”

“Eh?”

“She was alive this whole time. The person who I thought was dead my whole life. The person who named me. The person who gave birth to me. That’s her… I’m sure. A thousand percent.”

\--- 

“I swear… If that really is Kotomi, then Shining is dying inside.”

“Yeah. The poor thing. His one and only love, married and with a child. Moreover, she doesn’t remember him.”

“Watching Shining interacting with others with a smile pains me a lot right now.”

“Me too…” Person B recalled of the past, “If only we didn’t let them separate. We could’ve just protected their secret and waited until he retired. That was what Raging Otori did right? He hid his oldest son then had the younger one after he retired. If we did that for them, then we would’ve seen a happy child with them too.”

“Do you think that Shining knows?”

“About the child?” When Kotomi quit, he informed the agency that she was pregnant and that they shouldn't tell Shining or they'll see the consequences, “Even if he did, the child isn’t with Kotomi right now. It’s either she left it behind, she had a miscarriage or it died in the plane crash. We’d never know because as Kotomi says, she doesn’t recall her life before that day.”

“If it hurts being a spectator, how much more for the ones experiencing all this?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Tokiya and Otoya returned to the hall after it was their time to perform. QUARTET☆NIGHT scolded Otoya for being late that HE★VENS had to perform to buy them time. Of course, not that they minded. Eiichi himself even got worried about his friend and his sudden disappearance, seeing him return to the hall earned the usual 'Ii!' from him. 

Well, the party continued on, the night really was extravagant since they got to see lots of celebrities perform. Shining Saotome, the main man of the party, looked so proud, so full of himself that night. Everyone praised him for his success. Everyone said how happy he must be. Everyone knew that... Whatever. 

In summary, the party ended without a hitch.

But the night hasn’t.

“Okaa-sama, Otoya says he wants to talk to you.”

“What is it, Ittoki-san?” she looked at him happily, she finally got to meet Cecil's closest friend, “I wanted to meet you personally for a while now. Now that I look at you more closely, you really do look like a kind person. No wonder Cecil praises you for being too kind. Nice to meet you. ”

He didn’t respond, but just stared at her with a despondent expression. This made her uncomfortable, she wondered if she said something wrong. Before she could ask, he spoke up, “My face…” Kotomi showed a blank expression, “Do you… recognize my face from somewhere else aside from television, posters, magazines or whatever. Do you know who I am?” he moved closer to her.

She was a bit startled at the question, “...I’m sorry, but the first time I’d seen your face, Ittoki-san, was when the Uta☆Pri Award was broadcasted. That was all.” Her innocent answer really did break the redhead’s heart, “Why, though?”

“If…" he smile a melancholic smile, “If you’re the Kotomi I know, then I’m the happiest person in this world right now, but at the same time the saddest…”

“Otoya, what are you saying?” Cecil saw the discomfort of his mother and wanted to stop their conversation right now.

A hand blocked him, “Aijima-san.” It was Tokiya. He shook his head.

“My aunt’s older sister. The one on the photo frame she used to cry on. My mother.” He explained, still with that forced smile of his, “Her name was Kotomi. And she died in a plane crash 19 years ago. Just a few months after I was born.” With those words said, the group of people that were eavesdropping in them had their hair rise up.

‘Kotomi-san is Ittoki/Otoya – san/ kun’s mother?!’

“I-Ittoki-san.” She was trying to process everything in. Her temperature dropped a lot because of fear. Was he really her child? If so, she abandoned her own flesh and blood. She was really scared. All she ever wished was to take care of her son, but hearing that she had a first one before Cecil… she regretting every single choice she’s made to this day.

“Don’t worry.” Otoya laughed, “Maybe you just share the same face and name as her. You never know.” He still has doubts though, his mother died, what else is there to say, “I’ve already accepted my mother’s passing at any case."

She wondered of his father. If he really was her son, that means she already had a family in Japan and yet, she selfishly wanted to stay in Agnapolis without even wondering of her past. “I really don’t know how to process all this, Itto–” 

“Call me Otoya, by the way. If you call me that, I feel like… I’ll be more hyped to search for my father.”

He… didn’t have a father? She was a single mother. When she left, he no longer had someone by his side. She was even more guilty than ever, “O... Oto…”

“ALL RIGHT! THAT’S ENOUGH!” Shining intervened there conversation, not wanting to hear more, “Stop interrogating someone from a royal family or else you might be executed, Mister Ittoki… Miss Kotomi, I apologize for my quite assertive idol. This is usually how he is at times.”

“No, can I talk to him for a bit.” she wanted to look at his face closer. Maybe she'll recognize him... 

“Don’t worry, Kotomi-san. It’s alright. Even if you really are my mom, then I don’t mind at all.” He turned his back on her, to face the others, “You don’t have to remember me…”

Though it was just imaginary, Kotomi’s hands were reaching out for him.

Just like how he did to her last time they met…

‘Otoya…’

The remaining guests who was able to spectate on the hurtful reunion all had different thoughts on their situation.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Next year again?
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😊
> 
> Comment what you think and BYE!🖐


End file.
